What About You And Harry?
by ginnyweasley777
Summary: Post OotP. One - shot. Fluff. Angst. How would Harry and Ginny have got together in Book 5 if there was no Umbridge. What if Ron gave Harry a little push in the right direction? Disclaimer - Everything belongs to J K Rowling.


What About You And Harry?

Many thanks to Viktor Aagaard for betaing this story.

"What about you and Harry?" whispered Colin as he wafted the pungent fumes that his cauldron was issuing away from his face.

This was the second time in one Potions lesson that Colin had asked me this. Not only was he risking having Professor Snape come over to our table but he was really getting on my nerves. I had accepted last year that Harry was never going to like me as more than a friend but it didn't mean that I wanted to talk about it.

Rolling my eyes I muttered quietly for the second time, "I've told you before, Colin, we're just friends."

It's true, I'm just friends with Harry. In the last year he had become one of my best friends. We laughed together about Ron and Hermione's almost constant bickering and just generally joked around with each other.

"But I've seen him looking at you."

Doesn't Colin ever shut up? "Well, it was probably just the way his eyes were pointing," I said quite sharply. Just then I spotted Snape coming our way. "Oh no, the greasy bat is on his way over."

We would have been alright if it hadn't been for the fact that Colin's cauldron exploded just when Snape reached our table. The contents, which were a Sticking Solution, completely covered Snape's upper body. It quite improved his looks I thought.

I got out of the lesson half an hour later but Colin wasn't so lucky. He had to spend his lunch cleaning up the classroom, not to mention a detention every night this week.

center***/center

I was still thinking about what Colin had said about Harry when I sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, who was in the middle of another row with Ron.

"Hermione, if you haven't realised yet that Ron has got about the same capacity for food as a Hippogriff then you'll never realise," I said grumpily.

"Ginny, I didn't see you there," exclaimed Hermione.

"You were too busy berating my brother for stuffing his face," I replied.

"What's up?" asked Hermione as Ron got up and left the table, apparently now full.

"I'm just not having a very good day, that's all," I sighed.

"Harry was asking where you were," said Hermione with a knowing look in her eye.

I ignored her and instead asked, "Where is Harry anyway?"

"He's gone to get his Transfiguration book; he left it in his dormitory this morning."

"Oh."

"Anyway, what about you and Harry?" said Hermione, grinning.

What is it with people today? Ok, so Colin can be a little slow sometimes, but Hermione? She's supposed to be one of the brightest witches of our age.

"Not you as well. I've already had Colin harping on about me and Harry. We are just good friends. You know as well as I do that Harry is never going to see me as more than a friend," I fumed, and left the table, my appetite gone.

center***/center

Later that day, I was sitting in the library with Luna, trying to do my Charms homework. Not that I was doing much work, because I just couldn't settle. Why did Hermione and Colin think that there could be something more between me and Harry?

Finally I flung down my quill in exasperation. "Why is life so confusing?" I asked Luna, knowing that I'd get a confusing answer in return.

"That depends on what part of life is confusing," replied Luna dreamily. "But, what about you and Harry?"

Really, what was happening today?

"Luna, you are the third person today to ask me that. Would you please tell me what you mean? Harry and I are just friends."

"Ginny, you and Harry are good friends but it's obvious that he likes you. Why else would he keep looking at you and saving you a seat in the Great Hall? He walked you to Defence Against the Dark Arts the other day, didn't he?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything."

"I think it does, Ginny. You still like him, don't you?"

Well that was certainly true. I did still like him. I might have given up on him ever liking me but that didn't mean that I had stopped liking him.

"Yes I do, Luna but that still doesn't mean that Harry likes me. I stopped hoping that anything would happen last year because it hurt too much when he practically ignored me for three years."

"I think you should just be straight with Harry and tell him how you feel," said Luna, scribbling something on her parchment.

I felt ill just at the thought. I wanted Harry to like me but I just couldn't tell him how I felt. Now that I didn't act like a little girl with a crush we were good friends and I didn't want to lose that.

"I don't want to risk losing our friendship over this, Luna," I said quietly.

center***/center

That night I was sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, trying to finish my Charms essay when Harry came and sat down next to me. He casually flung an arm across the back of the couch, lightly brushing my shoulders.

How was I supposed to concentrate on being just friends with Harry when he came over looking highly snoggable and put his arm across my back?

"Charms?" he asked.

"Yeah, I didn't manage to get it finished earlier," I replied, my insides turning to mush as Harry's leg touched mine. I change my mind; this day has definitely just taken a turn for the better.

Really, why did Hermione have to keep grinning at me like that? I could see her smirking from across the room.

Ignoring this, I turned to Harry, "Where's Ron? It's quiet without them having an argument."

"Oh, er, he's in the dormitory. We had an argument at dinner and he told me not to go up until I've stopped being thick," muttered Harry sheepishly.

Intrigued, I put my essay down, "My brother, telling you to stop being thick. What was it about?"

"Well, there's this girl who I really like but a reliable source told me that she gave up on me last year," he said, going red.

Was this a dream that I was going to wake up from at any minute? I can't believe it. Colin, Luna and Hermione are right, Harry does actually like me.

"Perhaps she gave up on you liking her back but never got over you." It was my turn to go red now.

I became vaguely aware of Hermione getting up and leaving the room but all of my attention was on Harry as he started to lean ever closer. He was so close that I could see every strand of hair covering his scar. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally felt his soft lips on mine.


End file.
